A hero's tale Tilte soon to cahnge
by nUmBeR1aNgElWrItEr
Summary: A story about a hero's path to discovery and his new adventures.(srry no good at summarys)
1. Default Chapter

__

hey everyone I know I haven't updated my stories but I have been on holidays and just got back the other day and I haven't been able to in the last day cause iv been wit friends., but know im back I will try and upload the next chapters for my other stories but for know here is another story to keep u occupied until I update I don't really have any real plans to continue this story but if u like I will continue with the story. 

of cause just like any other stories none of the characters belong to me the only thing that might belong to me is the plot but that's about all sadly.

well now that, that's said ill get on with the chapter(WARNING WILL BE SHORT)

ow yer I will quickly tell you there is a lot of alternating between characters so I hope you don't get confused 

so once again thanks for your patience your author FOXY

****

1 year ago

It was the summer after fourth year and Harry had only been back at the Dursleys for 2 weeks when he heard someone knocking at the front door. A thumping rang through the house that could only mean that Vernon had decided to open the door instead of making him do it. Harry heard the door being opened and Vernon saying the almost traditional speech to however the poor kid or adult was behind the door.

"Look whoever you are we are not interested in what you are trying to promote or sell and we do not by raffle tickets so you can take your business to someone else's house.'

Harry waited until the door closed but the door never closed because whoever was at the door continued with the conversation.

"We are most certainly not here to sell you anything Dursley we are here to see Harry."

"Harry there is NO Harry here so you can go away."

"Are or aren't you Mr Vernon Dursley." 

"Well yes."

"Well there is a Harry here so don't even try and tell me there isn't because Dursley I know he is here so let us in."

As Harry sat in his room upstairs he came to a sudden realisation that the voice coming from downstairs were familiar and those voices belonged to Sirius, Remus and none other than the greasy git Severus Snape.

"FINE there is a Harry here but he is busy and you cant see him.

"Look Dursley im here to see Harry and if you wont let us in on your own accord then I will have no other choice than to come in by force, if you know what I mean."

"Your your one of them aren't you , you all are , yooour those FREAK'S." 

"If you mean that me and my companions are wizards than yes Mr Dursley we are indeed those freaks that you speak of." Came the silky reply from Snape.

"Fiiinne you can come in and see him I don't care just keep away from me and my family."

"Good, Glad to see that we came to an agreement." And with that the three men made their way up the stairs. And as the tree made their way up the stairs beneath them creaked.

At the top of the landing the three made their way down their corridor until they came to a stop at the last door.

****

Minutes before

Harry sat in his room waiting until the three men came to their destination his door. As Harry waited a sly mysterious smile creped onto his face "time to put myself to the test." he whispered to himself.

****

1 week before

Harry sat at his desk reading a quite large book about martial arts and karate. As he read the book he studied each move very well until it planted into his brain so that when the time came he would be prepared.

(Back with present Harry) 

Yes he thought what a perfect time to test the moves he had been practising . He wasn't expecting them and it was about time he showed them that he was quite capable of looking after himself.

(present-everyone)

As the door creaked open Harry was already up and waiting to see who his first target would be.

Sirius opened the door and was meet with darkness. "Harry ar.."

Harry watched as someone opened the door and entered his room. "And lucky number one will be" he said to himself........Sirius. Harry waited until Sirius said Harry ar...... then he attacked. 

__

Hi its just me again i hope u liked the first chapter and like i said at the start it was short but i will try and make the other chapters longer that is if u want me to continue the story.

so please review and tell me if you want me to continue otherwise i wont continue with the story.

well thats it for now. 


	2. confrontation

__

Hey folks its me again I made it to a another chapter and before the chapter starts I have to say that I own nothing except the plot and my own characters later on but that's all.

I will also say that I have tried to make this chapter longer which I hope it is but I cant write much cause there is a storm here at the moment and I DO NOT want to fry my computer.

Well I think that's all I have to say for now ow yer one more thing thanks to those nice people who reviewed. 

__

PS I will soon update my other stories incise anyone was interested.

****

Sirius point of view

The first things that Sirius noticed as he entered the room as one that is was dark a little dark so this time of the night and the second was that something felt different like sometimes was about to happen but he didn't have to ponder on these thought for much longer because he felt a sudden flash of pain across his lower stomach as something hard made contact. Just as the pain was disappearing Sirius noticed that a rather hurtful sting was spreading across the left side of his face as someone's hand hit him he could feel the whole area bruising just within that matter of seconds. Sirius not knowing what the hell was going on or who was attacking him didn't really know what to do , after a seconds thought he decided on defending himself and attacking the offender. As it was very dark Sirius couldn't see where the offender was but at a sudden sound of movement he placed what he thought was a well placed punch to the right of him, but as it was dark he didn't notice that the offender had a small creeping across his face or the fact that whoever it was smiling in the dark had planned on him attacking and was already waiting for him to make his move and he dint notice that the person was hoping he would make a punch which is exactly what he had done. As Sirius was waiting for his hand to make contact he wondered where Harry was and if...He didn't have another ti me to be worried as he felt a hand snake around his wrist and his arm being pulled behind hi back. Just as he though he could try and make another move his eyes widened as he noticed that a well no a very well placed nee had just gone into his groin. Sirius quickly clutched at his groin in a way that he hoped would lessen the pain, but soon the pain was overwhelming and he collapsed to the floor still holding his groin area and all other pain forgotten.

****

Harry's point of view.

Harry waited until Sirius entered the room and was looking around the room which was what he was hoping he would do due to the fact that it distracted him long unought for him to make his first move. As Harry made his way forward he decided that he would d use whatever move first came to his mind which just happened to be a kick. So after coming to a decision Harry perused and made a hard kick towards his godfathers lower stomach area. while Sirius was slightly distracted Harry used that to his advantage and made his second attack which he had decided on while he was making his last move and placed a punch at Sirius's face.

Harry felt his hand make contact with the left side of Sirius's face which wasn't exactly what he had in mind because he was kinda aiming hor the nose but anyway he thought he had got the punch in so he was happy for that reason. Harry made a quick change of plans and took a step back hoping that his godfather would he riled up enough that he would become defensive and make an attempt of attack. Harry waited for a second before he saw that Sirius was moving and was about to make an attack. Harry smiled despite himself into the dark, things were going his was which a good thing yet 

a bad thing for sirri oww well he thought they deserved it turning up here unexpected.

Harry waited until he was nearly hit before slightly steeping to the right, when Sirius arm went just past his face he reached out very quickly and snaked his hand around Sirius wrist. Harry held on tight then brought his arm up around Sirius own back, Harry paused to give his godfather time to register what was happening before he brought his nee up and kneed Sirius in the groin. Harry watched as he clutched his groin area then slowly fall to the floor. Harry winced Oww that had to hurt muttered Harry to himself. One down two to go, and with that Harry made a wild guess that Snape would be next and at that exact moment Snape stormed into his room.

****

Minutes before outside with Snape and Remus

"What the hell is taking Black so long, I mean how hard is it to just go in there grab the potter boy and bring him out. But I suppose it is black we are talking about."

They waited another couple of minutes before Snape grew impatient and said "that's it im going in there." and with that Snape stormed into the dark room.

remus shook his head silently as he watched Severus storm into Harry's room.

Remus decided that it would be much better for his health if he stayed out there rather than have to risk it all by being in the same room as Harry, Sirius and Severus

confrontation 

__

well that's the end of the chapter for now stay tuned for the next chapter and 

do remember if you want me to continue with the story please review and tell me so.

P.S in the next chapter we will find out what happens to dear Snape. 


End file.
